The Question
by Lemubaby
Summary: I hate this game.


**No Disclaimer.**

The whole gang is sitting in a circle; all with either worried or malicious looks on their faces. The silence continues until Sheba looks at Isaac and says: "You're the first victim. Truth or dare?"

Isaac looks uneasy and begins to glance around. Everyone is starring at him expectantly. Isaac takes a deep breath and whispers "Truth..."

Sheba grins. She has a hell of a good question coming. "Two nights ago, when you got in trouble with your parents, was it because they caught you in bed with Jenna?"

Both Isaac and Jenna flinch.

Sheba presses on. "Answer? Come on, you can do this."

Jenna makes a fist at her. "You can't ask him a question like that without my okay first!"

Sheba blinks a couple times, then shrugs. "Then help him answer since you were involved, too."

Isaac and Jenna look at each other for a few seconds, then, both bow their heads and murmur "Yes."

Everyone gasps, then burst out laughing.

Jenna tries to defend her pride. "And we're not ashamed, FYI! Or, at least I'm not."

Isaac turns away so that she can't see him blush. _She thinks I'm good in bed..._

Felix stops laughing. "That was TOO much information, Jenna!"

Isaac (whose face has returned to normal color) calms down the group. "All right, it my turn!" He looks at each individual person, and says: "Okay. Piers, truth or dare?"

"Dare, because if I say 'truth', you'll just ask for my age."

"Damn. Plan B." Isaac stands up. "Wait until I get back." He walks to the kitchen, then, comes back with a large tablespoon full of mustard. "Eat it."

Piers flinches. "I HATE MUSTARD!"

Everyone laughs.

Garet shoves Piers forward. "_You_ picked dare, _you_ eat whatever you're told."

Piers protests. "But I'm allergic to-" He is cut off when Isaac grabs him in a headlock and shoves the spoon into his mouth. Piers gags, and after a few seconds goes into a coughing fit.

Jenna looks concerned. "Didn't he just say that he was allergic to mustard?"

Isaac drops the spoon. "Oops."

Felix points at Piers, who is begining to have convulsions. "Is somebody going to get him to a sanctum, or what?"

After Felix and Garet manage to carry Piers to a sanctum, the game continues. Since Piers is definitely in no condition to ask anybody the question, Garet takes over his turn. He looks at Ivan and asks, "Truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

Right away, Garet knows what he wants to force Ivan to do. He goes to the kitchen and comes back with a can of Coke, then lifts the couch cushion and recovers a half-eaten box of Pop Rocks.

A look of terror spreads across Ivan's face. "But...I don't wanna die!"

Mia tries to intervene. "Garet, you know you can't force anyone to do something that may harm...kill...them."

"Well, look at what Isaac did to Piers."

Isaac crosses his arms. "I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Garet shrugs. "Okay. I guess if Ivan's too lame to do it, then-"

Ivan grabs the Coke and Pop Rocks. "I am NOT lame! Just watch!" Before anyone can do anything to stop him, he chugs both of the dangerous substances. And waits. And waits. And then, waits some more. Nothing happens.

"Okay. That was totally pointless."

Now, Ivan grins evilly. "Now it's my turn." He glances around, considering his choices. "Mia. Truth or dare?"

Mia jumps a little bit. She wasn't expecting to get chosen. "T-truth, I guess..."

Ivan nods, then pauses to think up a good question. Suddenly, instead of asking a question, he lets out an earth-shattering burp. "Must've been the Pop Rocks and soda...ooh, I've got a question! If you had to get pregnant from one of us guys sitting here, who would you chose?"

Mia doesn't even blink in shock. "Garet."

Garet spews soda all over Felix.

Felix jumps up in surprise. "Whoa, dude, what the hell?"

Garet is in shock though. "Me? I mean, come on! Of so many guys whom even I agree that they're better than me, but why did you chose me?"

Mia smiles. "You're cute."

Garet's face turns bright red. "Ummm, I...don't know what to say..."

Mia scoots closer to him. "Well, remember Jupiter Lighthouse? When I fell into that trap and you risked your life trying to help me?"

"That wasn't one of my greatest moments..." Garet mutters.

But Mia corrected him. "Well, in my opinion, that was the bravest thing I'd ever seen."

Isaac starts flailing his arms desperately. "CAN WE GET ON WITH THE GAME?"

Mia settles down, then looks at Felix and says "Truth or dare?"

"Why me? I mean, dare..."

Mia starts to laugh. "Walk through the yard of that lady down the street with the two vicious dogs."

Felix stares at her. "...That's it? I can do this!"

(In front of the lady's fence)

Felix backs away. "I can't do this..."

Everyone starts chanting, "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Felix climbs onto the fence and perches on top. There is no sign of either dog. "Keep, your cool, man." Felix says to himself. "You can do this... I hope."

Sheba storms up to him. "Ugh! You big wussy! Just get over it, Felix!" With that, she kicks the fence, making it rattle and Felix falls off, landing face-first in the lady's yard.

Felix whimpers. "S-Sheba, are you mad at me??"

"MOVE IT!"

Sheba's yell is followed by the sound of vicious barking. Felix scrambles to his feet and sees two rottwielers careening across the yard toward him.

_Now_ Sheba is concerned for Felix. "FELIX, RUN LIKE HELL!"

He doesn't need to be told to do so, because he is already killing himself trying to get to the other side of the yard. But He's not as fast as the dogs, and only makes it halfway across before he is tackled and knocked to the ground. The others watch on in horror as the dogs start...licking his face.

Sheba's jaw drops. "They're totally harmless..."

But the danger isn't the old lady's dogs...it's the old lady. The back door swings open, and immediately, the hose is turned at Felix. "GET OUT OF MY YARD, YOU DUMB KID!"

Once, again, Felix is way ahead of his commands.

(Back inside)

Sheba is almost recovered from her laughing conniption over Felix's plight by the time Felix changes into some dry clothes and gets on with the game. He sits down and, without second thought, chooses Jenna to answer the question. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, bro."

Felix has been planning this question. "Are you sexually attracted to Isaac?"

"Yes. My turn."

She chooses Garet. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. And give me a good one."

Jenna pauses. "One sec, I need to think..." About half a minute later: "Fart fire."

"Are you kidding me? I've done that before!"

"Okay, then how about...go out in your mother's clothes."

"Lame."

"You're making me run out of ideas, you sorry excuse for an Adept!"

Felix raises his hand. "I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Sneak up behind that mean horse, Georgetown Blues, and slap his butt as hard as you can."

Mia stands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not going to allow anyone to do something that could cause a death!"

But Garet has other plans. "Cool! I'm in!"

(Stables)

Garet looks up at Georgetown Blues. "Felix, I think you forgot to mention that Georgetown Blues is a Clydesdale. I don't think my hand will even reach his butt."

"Do it. You asked for a good dare, so you got one."

Mia stands between Garet and Georgetown and scowls at Felix. "If you force him to do this, he's going to end up like Piers."

"Piers isn't dead."

Garet backs away from the horse. "I'm taking Mia's side on this one. Sorry, guys."

Ivan tries to point out a critical detail. "George's ears are back..."

Felix jabs a finger at Garet. "If you're going to chicken out, then you should have taken Jenna's stupid idea!"

Ivan starts tugging Felix's cape. "That horse is about to kick..."

Jenna crosses her arms. "My idea was NOT stupid!"

George kicks.

The closest one standing to the Clydesdale is Mia, who, in the next instant, is on the ground, five feet away from where she stood, clutching her arm tightly, tears stinging her eyes from the shock of not knowing what had hit her. If George's hoof hadn't hit her arm, it would have hit her chest and killed her.

Sheba and Ivan try to calm the enraged horse as Garet cradles Mia and pulls her away from George's lethal hooves. "Her arm's broken..." He looks around. "Damn swell time for Piers to be out of commission."

(Sanctum)

As bad as the predicament is for Mia, Piers has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "What did they do to you?"

Mia is in no laughing mood. "Funny how I'm hearing _that _from a guy who's covered in hives."

"It itches like hell."

"This hurts like hell."

Garet hasn't left Mia's side the entire time, and the others are starting to giggle. "Lovebirds..."

"SHUT UP!" Garet and Mia yell in unison.

Isaac raises his voice. "I have an idea. No more truth or dare."

Everyone agrees.

Mia's arm is all but crushed. "Damn horse..." She curses as a pilgrim bandages her arm.

Everyone is glaring at Felix. Garet is almost snarling. "This was your idea."

"Sorry!"

"No, you're not." He walks towards him.

Felix is starting to panic. "Did I ever say I wasn't? It's George's fault!"

Sheba steps in front of Felix, protectively. "Lay off him, will you?"

It's hard to argue with Sheba. Garet goes from pissed to pitiful. "Do you have any idea how likely it was back there for Mia to get killed by that animal?"

Mia calls to him from across the room. "Garet, it was my fault for being stupid enough to stand that close to a horse. Same thing at the Lighthouse. I was stupid enough to fall into that hole."

"You're not stupid. _I'm_ the stupid one. Just ask Jenna, she hates me."

Jenna laughs. "How about what you did at the rope swing over the river when you were only six? Hang on Mia, this story's hilarious."

Isaac digs his fingernails into his scalp. "Oh no, Jenna, not _this_ story again!"

* * *

**Nothing to say.**

* * *


End file.
